


Soft Breath

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Soft Breath

Inara could scent the engine room smell on Kaylee, even after two baths. It lingered in surprising places. Her tongue discovered it on the soft skin dipped between Kaylee's fingers.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Inara asked as Kaylee ran the silk scarf over her fingers.

"I'm sure." She held it out, smiling softly, and Inara gathered her hair, careful. Placed the scarf over Kaylee's eyes and tied it, slowly.

"Are you -?"

"I can't see nothing," Kaylee smiled, blindly reaching to pat Inara's knee. "And I'm fine."

Inara brought her lips to Kaylee's, brushing against them, curving. "Good."

Kaylee didn't feel anything else for a moment, just Inara's breath on her skin. Moving from her mouth, down … warm air against her neck, ghosting lips over a patch of skin two inches below her ear. Kaylee moaned, tuned in as if she were a radio, every inch of skin tingling.

Inara's breath moved, warm gusts down across her collarbone, and Kaylee's surface rose up to meet it, but Inara stopped. Swallowed as Kaylee shivered. Returned her breath, slipping down, no part of her touching Kaylee's body.

Just her breath.

Kaylee shuddered when Inara's warm air hovered over her nipple, down, always moving down, over Kaylee's belly, her hips, exposed skin crying for contact and Inara's breath on her thigh made Kaylee twitch and open them further, gasping, shuddering.

Inara's breath stirred the curling hairs between her thighs, and Kaylee came, arching and breathing hard, making soft whimpering sounds.

Inara untied the silk scarf, and Kaylee blinked at her. Waited two seconds. And rolled her over.

"What -?"

"Your turn," Kaylee purred.


End file.
